This invention relates to deflection yokes for television receivers.
To provide deflection of the electron beams in a cathode ray tube of a television receiver, a deflection yoke comprising vertical and horizontal windings is mounted over the neck of the cathode ray tube. For a saddle-type yoke, all the coils comprising both the horizontal and vertical windings are formed into a conventional saddle shape and are placed into an appropriately shaped housing and mounting structure. For a full toroidal deflection yoke, both the horizontal and vertical windings comprise a plurality of conductor turns wound around a toroidal core of magnetically permeable material that is generally shaped into a hollow cylinder, flared at one end. For a saddle-toroid (ST) or hybrid yoke, the horizontal winding comprises two saddle shaped coils that are placed into a nonmagnetic saddle shaped housing with the coils being symmetrically disposed about the horizontal axis and plane. The vertical winding typically comprises two coils, each coil toroidally wound around the upper or lower half, respectively, of a split toroidal core. After the winding is completed, each core piece is placed against the outside of the saddle shaped housing, with each of the vertical coils being symmetrically disposed about the vertical axis and plane.
With both the full toroidal yoke and vertical toroidal portion of the hybrid yoke, it may be desirable to wind the conductor turns into multiple layers, each layer with a particular angular distribution of conductor turns for generating a deflection magnetic field that will also correct for convergence errors, such as coma and astigmatism. When winding these multiple layers, as by means of a conventional indexing type toroidal winding machine, it is desirable to return to the starting position of the second or next subsequent layer from the finishing position of the first or immediately preceding layer in the quickest and most direct manner.